


All Is Calm, All Is Bright

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always had a hard time sleeping without his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Calm, All Is Bright

Sam definitely had way too much eggnog to drink at dinner if the way he was leaning into Dean and trying to kiss him in front of Bobby was any indication. But Dean laughed it off, pushing Sam away and hopefully killing Bobby’s suspicions but Dean couldn’t really tell. And when it was time for bed, Ellen and Bobby went upstairs and Jo took one of the beds from the boys’ room, meaning Sam and Dean would have to fight for the other bed and the loser would sleep on the couch.

“Not it!” Dean called, touching his nose with a triumphant grin while Sam just glared at him, “too slow, Sammy!” Dean gave Sam a wink as his brother rolled his eyes and headed off toward the couch.

Of course, it wasn’t much later that Dean came sneaking down the stairs, the lights from the Christmas tree illuminating his way down. He had two blankets wrapped around him and bare feet on the cold wood floor but Sam woke up the minute he stepped into the room.

“Dean?” Sam said, looking up at his brother, smiling at the sight of Dean, “Dude, we did ‘not it’ for a reason.”

“C’mon,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, “you know I can’t sleep without your obnoxious snoring in my ear.”

“Whatever, you just missed me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Now scooch, Sasquatch. I’m gonna lay down here.”

“Dean, I can’t exactly ‘scooch’ on this couch. There’s not enough room for both of us.”

“Fine, then I’ll just have to lay on top of you.”

“Do it,” Sam challenged with a smirk and Dean grinned, coming closer and climbing onto the couch, straddling his brother’s waist before lying over him, pulling the blankets over his shoulders and resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s arms wrapped around Dean easily, hands rubbing up and down Dean’s spine.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Sam whispered against Dean’s hair, “unless you want Bobby to see us like this in the morning.” He laughed softly and Dean turned to kiss Sam’s jaw.

“I’ll go back up in a little bit. Just wanna stay here right now.” He kissed up Sam’s jaw and over his cheek and Sam sighed happily. Dean pulled back to look down at his brother’s sleep-soft features, the glow from the Christmas tree right behind them lighting his face.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Merry Christmas.”

The next morning, Bobby came down the stairs to find Sam curled up on the couch with Dean on the floor beside him, both of them turned towards each other in their sleep and Bobby just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is really dumb but i wanted to write something christmasy and this was all i could come up with. sorry guys. merry christmas!


End file.
